Revenge
by Asahi-chan
Summary: Barbossas Bruder, Kapitän Ranjan, schwört rache an Jack Sparrow. Doch was hat Will damit zu tun? (Rating wird sich wahrscheinlich noch ändern!)
1. Dark Heart

Revenge

  


Autor: Asahi (asahi_daa@yahoo.de)

Dummes Gerede:Ha! Es hat doch Vorteile in Amerika zu sein! *freu* Ich habe mir den Film jetzt schon drei Mal angesehen und könnte es auch noch ein viertes Mal. Aber davon mal abgesehen das ich bald keinen mehr habe der mit mir mit kommt. Aber was solls. ^^ 

Summary: Barbossas Bruder, Kapitän Ranjan, schwört rache an Jack Sparrow. Doch was hat Will damit zu tun?

Warnings: Slash! Liebe zwischen zwei sehr gut aussehnden Männern. Wer das nicht mag sollte lieber schnell den Zurück Button betätigen. Könnte auch ein wenig brutal werden aber ich glaube damit kommt ihr zurecht!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört rein gar nichts. Selbst der Name Ranjan ist von Jungle Book 2 geklaut... ähh ich meine geliehen. Ich will zwar Geld aber nicht wegen der Geschichte oder so. Wer trotzdem den drang verspürt mir einen Check oder eine Briefbombe zu schicken kann das gerne machen. (Aber bitte nicht zusammen! Ich will nicht das der Check durch die Bombe zerstört!) Also noch mal in kurz: Alles Disney und Buena Vista oder so. ^^

  


1. "_Dark Heart_"

  


Der weite Ozean hatte die Menschen schon immer ihn ihren Bann gezogen. Das tief blaue Wasser, die unendeckten Insel. Die versunkenen Schätze die in den tiefen der Meere lagen, für immer unerreichbar. Die Piraten. 

Piraten sie sind die Diebe der Meer, die mit ihren Segelschiffen unbesiegbar zu sein schienen. Viele Geschichten wurden sich über sie erzählt. Manche seien unsterblich, wieder andere verflucht... 

  


Die "Dark Heart" war eines der größten Segelschiffe welches die Weltmeere befuhr. Ein Dreimaster mit dunkel Blauen Segeln und auch der rest des Schiffes war in dunklem blau gehalten. Nur der Name des Schiffes prangte in hell leuchteten Silbernen Buchstaben am Bug des Schiffes. Der Kapitän dieses Schiffes war auf allen Meeren gefüchrtet den er war für seine Graumsamkeit bekannt. Kapitän Ranjan. Ein Alter Mann mit aufrechtem Gang und breiten Schultern die vom jahrelangen Training herführten. Seine grauen, verfilzten Haare hingen ihm über die Schultern und umramten das markante Gesicht welches durch die viele Narben gekennzeichnet war. Seine Augen waren blau und eiskalt. Sein Mund verformt zu einer Grimasse der Grausamkeit.

Und eben dieser Mann stand auf dem Deck, seiner Mannschaft zugewand und sprach mit seiner rauen Stimme zu ihnen. 

"Der Fluch ist gebrochen!" Er verstummte kurz und sah seine Mannschaft jubbeln. Ihm war wohl bewusst das sie es alle schon längst gespürt hatten. Das ist keine Kleinigkeit gewesen. Jeder von ihnen war verflucht gewesen und das wegen ein paar Goldstücken. Doch nun war es endlich vorbei. 

"Doch was war der Preis dafür?" fragte er laut und sah sich dabei in der Runde um. Alles war mucksmäuschen still und keiner wagte es seinem Kapitän in die Augen zu sehen. "Mein Bruder und Kapitän der Black Pearl, er musste sterben. Ermordet von keinem gerringeren als Jack Sparrow. Er ist für eine gute Sache gestorben und sein Tod soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein!" Die Mannschaftsmitglieder warfen sich gegenseitig fragende Blicke zu bis einer von ihnen das Wort ergriff. Seine Stimme war kräftig doch im Gegensatz zu Ranjans Stimme schien sie schwach und ängstlich zu klingen. 

"Und was habt ihr jetzt vor Kapitän?" Alle schauten ihren Kapitän fragend an und warteten geduldig bis dieser antwortete. 

"Mich rächen natürlich!" sagte er lächelnd wobei seine gelben Zähne zum vorschein kamen. "Ich will Jack Sparrow am Boden sehen. Ich will das er leidet. Ich will das er sich wünscht niemals geboren worden zu sein. Verflucht soll er sein!"

"Das wird ein spaß! Wir töten Jack Sparrow!" rief einer der Piraten begeistert und griff zu einer Flasche Rum die auf der Reling stand. Doch bevor er die Flasche öffnen konnte hatte Ranjan seine Pistole gezogen, auf die Flasche gezielt und mit einem sicheren Treffer zerstört. "Nicht so voreilig!" rief er und lächelte erfreut. "Wer hat gesagt das wir Jack Sparrow töten wollen? Ich will ihn leiden sehen... sterben wird er von alleine! Ich werde ihm alles nehmen... sein Schiff, seine Freunde, seinen Willen. ALLES! Es wird mir ein großes Vergnügen bereiten! Wuahahaha...." Seine Mannschaft starrte Ranjan für einen Augenblick fassungslos an bis sie alle in wildes Kampfgeschrei ausbrachen. 

"Das müssen wir begiessen!" rief einer der Männer und schon wurden zwei Fässer mit Rum angerollt. Ranjan seufzte. Wüsste er es nicht besser hätte er gesagt das seine Mannschaft einen Haufen aus Alkoholabhänigen Idioten wäre. Naja... eigentlich stimmte es ja auch. 

Einer seiner Männer jedoch blieb stehen und schaute Ranjan fragend an bis dieser seinen Blick erwiederte. "Ähm Kapitän?" Ranjan seufzte stumm. "Ja, was gibt es den noch?" Der junge Mann schien für einen Moment zu überlegen ob er einen Rückzieher machen sollte, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders. "Ich habe mich gefragt was ihr nun vor habt. Ich meine... Jack Sparrow, er könnte jetzt überall sein." Ranjan lächelte. Scheinbar gab es tatsächlich einen Matrosen der sich mal Gedanken machte. 

"Wer hat gesagt das ich nach Jack suchen muss? Hast du schon einmal etwas von dem Namen William Turner gehört?" Der junge Pirat schüttelte den Kopf. 

  


TBC

  


A/N: Ja das war sozusagen die Einleitung in die ganze Geschichte. Ich habe schon einen festen Ablauf geplant aber wie ich mich kenne wird sich das eh dauernd ändern. Und um ehrlich zu sein gefällt mir der erste Teil auch nicht so. Aber der Zweite ist besser! ^^ 

  


* * *ASAHI* * *


	2. Der Ruf des Meeres

Revenge

  


Autor: Asahi (asahi_daa@yahoo.de)

  


Dummes Gerede: Vier mal im Kino und jetzt hab ich ihn auf CD-Rom! (Mein Dank geht dabei an Mee-chan ausm AnF Forum!) Obwohl ich den Film jetzt schon so viele male gesehen habe, kann ich trotzdem nicht genug bekommen. ^^ 

Es tut mir übrigens leid das ich so lange zum updaten gebraucht habe. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich lust, zeit und ... was immer. Ich bin gerade dabei Bewerbungen zu schreiben und dann muss ich auch noch soviel arbeiten... Jaja das übliche. Kommentare zu den Reviews gibts unten!

Ach und an alle Leute in Deutschland! Viel spaß beim Film!!!!

Summary: Barbossas Bruder, Kapitän Ranjan, schwört rache an Jack Sparrow. Doch was hat Will damit zu tun?

  


Warnings: Slash! Liebe zwischen zwei sehr gut aussehnden Männern. Wer das nicht mag sollte lieber schnell den Zurück Button betätigen. Könnte auch ein wenig brutal werden aber ich glaube damit kommt ihr zurecht!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört rein gar nichts. Selbst der Name Ranjan ist von Jungle Book 2 geklaut... ähh ich meine geliehen. Ich will zwar Geld aber nicht wegen der Geschichte oder so. Wer trotzdem den drang verspürt mir einen Check oder eine Briefbombe zu schicken kann das gerne machen. (Aber bitte nicht zusammen! Ich will nicht das der Check durch die Bombe zerstört!) Also noch mal in kurz: Alles Disney und Buena Vista oder so. ^^

  


_2. Der Ruf des Meeres_

  
  


In Port Royal ist es seit dem Auftauchen und plötzlichen verschwinden der Black Pearl ruhig geworden. Doch noch immer sitzt der Schrecken tief in den Köpfen der Bewohner Port Royals fest.

Sie hatten so gut wie es geht zurück zum Altag gefunden. Was damals zerstört wurde, wurde einfach wieder aufgebaut oder erneuert. Das Leben auf der Insel ging seinem normalen lauf und alle schienen glücklich zu sein. 

Alle bis auf einen. William Turner.

  


Der junge Blacksmith war, seit dem verschwinden der Black Pearl, wie ausgewechselt. Er selbst konnte es sich nicht einmal erklären. Er hätte glücklich sein müssen. Kein Jack Sparrow mehr, keine unnötige aufregung, keine Piraten! Und dazu gab es noch Elizabeth, die schöne Tochter des Gouvanner Swann, die Liebe seines Lebens. ... Aber war sie es wirklich? Seit dem Kuss hatte sich vieles geändert und er hatte das erste mal darüber nachgedacht ob diese Liebe nicht einfach nur die Liebe eines Bruders zu seiner Schwester war oder nicht. Und je öfter er sie sah verstärkte sich dieses Gefühl!

Und da war noch ein Gefühl. Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach dem Meer, nach Abenteuern. Jeden Abend, nach getaner arbeit ging er zum Hafen hinuter und starrte manchmal stundenlang zum Horizonz und wartete. Er wusste genau auf was, wollte es sich aber nicht eingestehen. Die Black Pearl...

"Danke Mr Turner! Es ist jedes mal schön zu sehen wie vorheragend die Schwerter von Mr Brown doch sind." Will verbeugte sich leicht und lächelte den Mann, der ihm gegen überstand, freundlich an. "Ich habe ihnen zu Danken, Sir!" Der andere Mann winkte ab und verliess lächelnd die Werkstätte des jungen Blacksmith.

Ein leises seufzen verliess Wills Lippen als er die Tür hinter dem Mann schloss und sich ans aufräumen machte. Ihm war es leid das niemand seine Arbeit anerkannte. Jeder war der festen Überzeugung das immer noch der alte Mr Brown, die Schwerter anfertigte. Die Wahrheit sah jedoch anders aus. Mr Brown hatte, nach dem Tod seiner Frau, einen Ausweg im Alkohol gesucht und gefunden. Der Morgen began für ihn mit einem Glas Rum, am Mittag gab es dann zwei Gläser und zum Abend eine ganze Flasche. Will hatte alles versucht ihn davon abzubringen musste jedoch ziemlich schnell feststellen das er es nicht konnte. 

Nachdem Will alles aufgeräumt hatte nahm er sich seine Jacke, die auf der Lehne eines Stuhl hing und zog sie sich an. Den es war Herbst geworden und die Nächte waren dunkel und kalt.

Als er die Tür der Werkstatt öffnete kam ihm gleich ein kalter Windstoß endtgegen und er legte automatisch die Arme um seinen Körper. Will blickte die Straße empor und sah das es bereits später war, als er erwartet hätte. Den jeden Abend, um Punkt neun Uhr stellte die Alte Frau von neben an eine Schüssel Milch für sie Straßenkatzen raus. Es war schon zu einem alltäglichen Ritual geworden. 

Doch irgenwas stimmt an diesem Abend nicht. Den wie üblich sollten jetzt Katzen in allen größe und farben hier herum lungern doch Will konnte nicht eine einzige sehen. Und selbst die Schüssel schien unberührt. 

Doch ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken schloss Will die Tür hinter sich und lief mit festen Schritten die Straße abwärts Richtung Hafen. Er war noch keine zehn Schritte gegangen da stieg ihm der herrlich vertraute Geruch des Seewassers in die Nase und er fühlt sicht gleich ein wenig glücklicher. 

Nach kurzer Zeit jedoch stieg in ihm wieder ein ungutes Gefühl auf. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Es war, als ob eine fremde Macht die Stadt ergriffen hatte. Keine Menschenseele war auf der Straße zum Hafen, kein Stern leuchtete am Himmel und kein Geräusch, ausser das seiner Schritte und das leise rauschen des Windes, war zu hören.

Nervös blickte Will sich um und überlegte sich ob es nicht doch besser wäre jetzt umzudrehen und heim zugehen. Doch kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu ende gedacht fiel ihm ein das er sowas ähnliches schon mal gefühlt hatte. Und zwar an dem Tag als die Black Pearl nach Port Royal kam. Er wusste das dieses Schiff kein gewöhnliches Schiff war. Die mystische Auro die es umgab konnte jeder, mit ein wenig See erfahrung spüren. Und auch Will lies dies nicht unberührt.

Mit ein wenig Hoffnung und von der Kälte angetrieben ging er schnellen Schrittes dir Straße weiter hinuter bis er zum Hafen kamm. Dort fiel sein erster Blick gen Horizont wo er hoffte die Black Pearl zu erblicken. Doch nicht die Black Pearl tat sich vor ihm auf. Es war ein anderes Schiff doch von der größe und dem Bau vergleich bar mit ihr. Große blaue Segel verliehen dem Schiff ein gespenstiges aussehen und schon von weitem konnte Will den Namen des Schiffes lesen. " Dark Heart"

-------------

Wie eine kalte Hand legte sich der Schrecken um das Herz des jungen Blacksimth und automatisch trat er einen Schritt zurück. 

Jetzt erst bemerkte er das jemand hinter ihm stand... "Ich nehme an sie sind Mr. Turner?!"

Bevor Will jedoch reagieren konnte hatte der Fremde, mit dem schrecklichen grinsen, zum Schlag ausgeholt und ihn unsanft zu Boden gestreckt. Ohne große mühe hob er den jungen Mann auf ind betrachtete ihn kurz. "Du bist also der Sohn von Bootstrap Bill. Jack wird sich bestimmt freuen das du wieder zur See fährst, Kleiner!" 

TBC

A/N: So nun ist auch das zu ende. Aber ich wette, hoffe, denke das es mit dem nächsten Kapitel schneller geht! Ich kann aber nichts versprechen. Heute ist der Hochzeitstag von meinen Gasteltern. Vier Jahre! ^^ Muss ihnen noch schnell was besorgen... dachte ja sie hätten erst nächste Woche! ... 

@ Jadefire: Danke für die Review und sorry das du solange warten musstest! ^^

@ S3: Wirklich die erste Deutsche PotC Story? Da freu ich mich aber. Ich hatte ja gehofft das jetzt wenigstens schon mehr da sind da der Film ja in Deutschland nun auch endlich draußen ist aber irgendwie werd ich wohl doch die englischen weiter lesen müssen. 

@ Eisblume: Auch dir ein sorry das es so lange gedauert hat! Und auch ein dank für die Review!

@ ORLIFAN: Noch ein dank und ein sorry! Ich hoffe das Kapitel ist ok... ^^ 

@ Marilyn Malfoy: Was die Schweiz bekommt PotC vor Deutschland?! Ist ja witzig... danke für deine Review!

@ Vicky23: Ja also Jack wird bestimmt OOC aber niemand wird ihn so perfekt hinbekommen wie er sich im Film darstellt, das ist einfach zu extrem, savvy? ^^ Danke auch dir für die Review.

@ Carankemen: Ja nun weiter hab ich geschrieben... danke für die Review!


	3. Yo ho, yo ho a Pirate's life for me

Revenge

  


Autor: Asahi (asahi_daa@yahoo.de)

  


Dummes Gerede: Also ich habe mir letzte Woche einmal den Deutschen Trailer von PotC angesehen und muss sagen... es ist zum heulen. Orlando hat die schrecklichste Stimme die ich mir erdenken kann. Okay der rest ist in Ordnung. Johnny hat die, die er sonst auch immer hat und der rest war mir eh nie sehr wichtig. Und die synchron. die ist... nun ja... also ich kenn das Original also ist die andere schrecklich in meinen Ohren. Gott sei dank ist auf den Deutschen DVDs meistens eine endlische Fassung mit drauf.

Zu den Reviews kommt mein Kommentar wieder unten.

Summary: Barbossas Bruder, Kapitän Ranjan, schwört rache an Jack Sparrow. Doch was hat Will damit zu tun?

Warnings: Slash! Liebe zwischen zwei sehr gut aussehnden Männern. Wer das nicht mag sollte lieber schnell den Zurück Button betätigen. Könnte auch ein wenig brutal werden aber ich glaube damit kommt ihr zurecht!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört rein gar nichts. Selbst der Name Ranjan ist von Jungle Book 2 geklaut... ähh ich meine geliehen. Ich will zwar Geld aber nicht wegen der Geschichte oder so. Wer trotzdem den drang verspürt mir einen Check oder eine Briefbombe zu schicken kann das gerne machen. (Aber bitte nicht zusammen! Ich will nicht das der Check durch die Bombe zerstört!) Also noch mal in kurz: Alles Disney und Buena Vista oder so. ^^

_3. Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me_

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! ..." leise vor sich hin singend stand Captain Jack Sparrow an Steuerrad seiner Black Pearl und genoss die frische Priese die das Meer mit sich trug. 

Schon seit Wochen summte er nun das alte Piraten Lied, welches Elizabeth Swann ihn beibrachte, rauf und runter. Um genau zu sein seit dem Tag an dem er Port Royal verliess und richtig Hong Kong segelte. Der Gedanke an die Zeit mit Elizabeth auf der einsamen Insel lies ihn innerlich schmunzeln. Wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte alles mit ihr machen können. Doch er "wollte" nicht und das warum darüber brachte ihm Kopfschmerzen. Denn eigentlich war es nicht seine Art eine junge Maid, die durch den Alkohol alles mit sich hätte machen lassen, einfach so links liegen zu lassen. Doch irgendwas in seinem inneren hielt ihn davon ab. Wer oder was es genau war konnte er nicht sagen. Er wusste nur das es mit einem gewissen Blacksmith aus Port Royal zu tun hatte...

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! ... Yo ho, yo ho a Pirate's life for me...." In seinen Gedanken versunken schien er nichts von seiner Umgebung mehr mitzubekommen, nicht einmal das Anamaria nach ihm rief. 

"Jack... HE JACK! ... das gibt's doch nicht. Ist der jetzt taub?! JACK!" Jack, wie in trance antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme. "Das heißt immer noch Capatain Jack. Könnt ihr das nicht lernen?!" Anamaria verdrehte darauf hin nur die Augen und ging die Stuffen hoch bis sie neben Jack stand und er sich nun schief grinsend an sie wand. "Also, was gibts so wichtiges?" Anamaria schaute ihn ein wenig grinsend an den sie wusste das ihre Fragen den Captain eh kaum intressierte da er mit seinen Gedanken immer wo anders zu sein schien. 

"Also wir, das heißt die Mannschaft und ich, haben uns gefragt ob wir nicht noch kurz in Tortuga halt einlegen könnten bevor wir nach Port Royal weiter segeln. Die Vorräte aufstocken und ein wenig entspannen..." Jack zog ohne ein Wort zusagen seinen Kompass aus der Tasche. Ein kurzer Blick auf das kaputte Ding und es verschwand wieder in der Tasche. 

Anamaria behielt ihn die ganze Zeit aufs genauste im Auge und wartete geduldig auf eine antwort vom Captain. "Tortuga! Um keinen Preis der Welt würde ich an diesesm Ort vorbei segeln wenn er sich schon auf unserem Weg befindet. Savvy?" Er schaute sie ernst an, ließ dann jedoch sein typisches "Jack Sparrow" lächeln aufblitzen.   
"Und was gibt's heut zum Abendessen?! Solltest du nicht in der Kombüse stehen?" fragte er und sein grinsen wurde dabei immer breiter wodrauf Anamaria die Schulter hängen ließ und mit den Worten: "Wir brauchen dringend einen richtigen Koch..." Jack stehen ließ. 

Als Jack am nächsten Morgen das Deck betrat hörte er schon von weitem Mr Gibbs fluchen. "Du verdammter Vogel! Wenn ich ihn erwische reiße ich ihm alle Federn einzeln aus. Mistviezh!" Mr Cotton, samt Papagei, standen ziemlich unbeeindruckt vor Gibbs und Beide, Papagei und Herrchen, schienen ihm nicht einmal zuzuhören. Als Jack grinsend hinzutrat war Gibbs schon dunkel rot angelaufen und schien kurz davor zu sein dem Vogel an die Gurgel zu springen. 

"Was singt der Papagei den heute?" fragte Jack und blickte den Papagei dabei abschätzend an. Und bevor Mr Gibbs irgendwas sagen konnte fing der Papagei wieder an... " Weeer sind schöhhn und weeer sind jung, pärfäääkte körper under paahhlmen... doch wir faahhllen stähhndig um... wir ernähr'n uns von Baaahrcardi Ruuum..." (Anmerkung: Es tut mir leid. Aber das musste mit rein. Ist von Otto Walkes und der Barcadi Werbung nach empfunden. Und das Papageien nicht so reden können weiß ich auch (Nach dem ich sowas in 5ten Klasse mal in einen Aufsatz geschrieben habe...))

"Siehst du Jack! Er macht es schon wieder! Immer ist der am singen.... ich köntte ihn..." Jack grinste sein krummes grinsen und deute Cotton mit ner Handbewegung an das er gehen konnte. Dann wande er sich an Gibbs. "Also ich find der Vogel hat geschmack... Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch noch einen Vogel holen...?!" Gibbs verdrehte genervt die Augen und ohne sich noch einmal an seinen Captain zuwenden verwschand er unter Deck und murmelte dabei leise vor sich. "Mir reichts... ich gebs auf..." 

Jack schaute Gibbs kurz hinter her, klatschte dann in die Hände und mit neuem eifer ging er die Stuffen hoch aufs Oberdeck wo Anamaria stand und grinsend Jack anlächlete. "Ich habe schon die Perfekte Idee für ein Geburtstags Geschenk für den alten Gibbs!" sagte Jack und schaute dabei Anamaria tief in die Augen. "Ach komm schon Jack. Der wird dem Vogel die Zunge raus schneiden!" Anamaria kicherte bei dem Gedanken wie Gibbs einen bunten Papagei tyranisierte. "Ach was!" winkte Jack ab und löste Anamaria am Steuerrad ab. "Ich wette die Beiden wären in kürzester Zeit die besten Freunden und würden sich jeden Abend einen hinter die Binde kippen..." Jack grinste schief und richtete seinen Blick dann auf den Horizont wo er in weiter ferne schon die Felsen Tortugas erblicken konnte. 

"Ausgang bis Morgen Mittag... wer sich verspätet darf hinter her schwimmen! Savvy?!" Die Mannschaft blickte sich eine Sekunde schweigend an bis ein einheitliches. "Aye Captain!" durch die reihen ging. Anamaria, die neben dem Captain stand, war sich sicher das die, die Jack nicht besonder gut kannten, den Wahrheitsanteil in dieser Aussage abwogen. 

Mr Gibbs, welcher immer noch stinkig war, blieb mit zwei anderen Piraten am Bord der Pearl während der Rest der Mannschaft mit kleinen Booten zum Festland fuhr. Sogar Jack war losgezogen um sich über den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch von Tortuga zu informieren. 

Kaum hatte er seine Stammkneipe erreicht erblickte er eine alten Bekannten. Jack bestellte sich etwas zu trinken und ließ sich gleich neben ihm nieder. "Und was gibts neues, mate?" Der Mann nahm einen schluck aus seinem Krug und schaute Jack dabei freudig an. "Nicht viel. Captain McBird hat ins Gras gebissen. Das Schiff soll, mit Goldschätzen beladen irgendwo vor der Küste Spaniens gesunken sein. Und Ranjan soll wieder da sein. Hat sich ganz schön lange in Japan aufgehalten der Alte. Ich würd gerne wissen wie er den Tod seines Bruders verkraftet hat. Hahaha..." Der Mann lachte laut los und nahm gleich noch einen schluck Bier. "Er soll soger schon in Port Royal gesehen worden sein. Will wissen wodrauf der Hund es jetzt schon wieder abgesehen hat. Rache bestimmt!" 

In Jacks Kopf rasten die Gedanken umher. Ranjan war wieder da?! Man sagte sich das er in Japan verschollen wäre. Wenn dem nicht so wäre, würd er jetzt ein ziemlich Problem haben. Wie sein Bekannter schon sagte. Ranjan wäre bestimmt auf Rache aus. Und sollte er wirklich schon in Port Royal gewesen sein, dann sind Will und Elizabeth in großer Gefahr!

Ende Teil drei

TBC

A/N: Tut mir mal wieder leid das es solange gedauert hat. Hab jetzt am College mit nem Japanisch Kurs angefangen. Unsere Lehrerin verlangt doch wirklich das wir in einer Woche Hiragana lernen. IN EINER WOCHE! Hab mir jetzt Karten gemacht aber irgedwie... ich weiß auch nicht. Ist aber total witig. 98% der Klasse sind Anime Fans sogar unsere Lehrerin. Das heißt das wir oft Animes schauen werden. Bin darauf schon mal sehr gespannt!

Ach und was die Geschichte angeht... ich weiß sie wird immer komischer. Aber das ist nun mal meine Art. Und das Jack OOC ist, ist 100% klar das niemand, aus der Autor des Drehbuches, Jack so genial hinbekommen würde. ^^

Ich habe PotC ja nur auf englisch gesehen und deswegen für die, die mit manchen Begriffen nichts anfangen können, ne kleine Übersetzung: 

mate - Kamerad, Kollege

savvy - verstanden, begriffen....   


@ Honigkuchenpferd: Erst einmal danke für die Beiden Reviews! Rache und Obzön sind in der Tat sehr nette Wörter. Besonders die Bedeutung dahinter gefällt mir. ^^ Ich hoffe auch das dir das Kapitel ein wenig gefallen hat... ... ... ... ^^

@ Marilyan Malfoy: Und intressant? Nicht wirklich... ^^

@ rattacrash: Auch dir danke für die Review. Keine Sorge... es wird noch spannender. Hoffentlich!

@ Sparrow 666: Geht weiter! Danke fürs Reviewen!

@ Camlost: Ich liebe auch Jack/Will Geschichten. Es gibt soviele geniale englische Geschichten. Ich weiß nicht wo du die liest aber wenn du wirklich gute lesen willst musst du mal zu adultfanfiction.net gehen. Die haben immer gute Sachen... ^^ Ich hoffe das Jack okay geworden ist. Wie oben schon erwähnt ist das sehr schwer da sein Charakter einfach diese Eigenart hat sie schwer wieder zugeben ist...

@May 20: Auch dir danke ich für die Review. ^^ Thx!

@ Amancham: Kannst dir kein Jack/Will vorstellen? WIRKLICH NICHT? Wäre dir Jack/Norrington lieber? Oder Jack/Barbossa.../Will.... ? 

@ Luinaldawen : Und hast du dir PotC noch einmal angeschaut? Ich hab ihn nun 4 mal im Kino gesehen und fast jeden Tag aufn Pc. ^^ Hier in Amerika ist der Film ja immer noch auf Platz 5 der Kino Charts. Und das obwohl er schons eit Anfang Juli läuft... der Film ist aber auch zu genial... ^^

@ Moviestar: Auch dir einen herzlichen Dank für die Review. ^^

@ Shelley: Die Ansicht mit Depp und Schwul über die Leinwand tänzel kann ich nur bestätigen. Aber der Kerl ist einfach so genial. Alleine die eine Szene wo man seinen knackigen Arsch so gut sehen kann. (Auf der Insel...) Ach der Film ist einfach so genial... ^^ Depp aber auch... hab mir gestern mit ner Freundin Don Juan DeMarco angeschaut. *sabber* Ach und ein Blacksmith ist ein Schmied. ^^ 

@ Venezia: Auch die Danke ich. ^^ 

@ Andoiel: Ich hoffe Mr.... ähh Capatain Sparrow ist gut gelungen. ^^ Danke fürs Reviewen. ^^

P.S. Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten! ^^

  



End file.
